


Under The Open Sky

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: Ashton led the dance, their twirling bodies working across the small rooftop, edge to edge. The view of the city skyline could not even be compared to the soft features of Ashton’s face, to the twinkle of light reflected in his eyes, to the way honey curls dipped into his face as the song of their wedding flowed between them.Luke and Ashton share a dance on the rooftop during their honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol' fluff!

The sky was almost iridescent under the shine of stars and the glow of different colored city lights. Luke grasped the rail of the rooftop, his feet shuffling inward on the small perch he stood on. From his vantage point he could see the world, the crest of water from the Boston Harbor, the buildings beyond that which constructed a city.

Arms wrapped around Luke, and Luke leaned back into the familiarity of the body behind him. His husband nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, his lips pressed to his skin.

“Happy honeymoon,” Ashton whispered. “Be careful up here.”

Luke smiled for the night to see, coming to rest his hands on Ashton’s secure hold on him.

Luke looked out at the world, the compulsion to very literally scream from the rooftops overtaking his body. He wanted the world to know of his love, wanted them to hear the utter joy in his voice as he proclaimed his everlasting love to the man that had swept him off his feet.

Luke threw his head back into Ashton's shoulder and spread his arms wide, trusting that Ashton was there to keep him steady.

“I'm married!” He shouted out, eliciting a chuckle from his husband.

Almost directly after the words left Luke's lips, a scream in the distance echoed back at them. “Shut up!”

Ashton stiffened and while Luke wanted to laugh at the situation Ashton had gone stoic.

“Don't talk to my husband that way!” Ashton yelled back amongst Luke's shaking frame.

“I just can't believe we’re up here,” Luke admitted around the absurdity of the situation that laced his tone. It had taken some convincing on Ashton’s part for them to bypass the sign that proclaimed “no access” on the door leading to the stairs. Whispers followed them up the steps, quieted laughs at their juvenile behavior leading them along.

“I'm just sorry we couldn't go somewhere more romantic for our honeymoon,” Ashton admitted around a forlorn sigh.

Luke turned to him, stepping down from the ledge to now wrap his arms around Ashton, pressing himself as close as possible, the previous situation entirely forgotten in the blink of Ashton’s hazel eyes. It didn't take much for Luke to get lost in them, even to this day he was still exploring all that Ashton was.

“Doesn't matter where we go. All I want is to be with you.”

Ashton giggled slightly at Luke's words, reaching his hands up to card them through Luke’s tresses. Luke sighed in contentedness, his eyes fluttering closed, the lights of the skyline still burned behind them.

The last few days had been incredible, days spent by the harbor and nights under the cover of sheets. Luke had taken to humming their wedding song regularly, the tune putting a bounce in his step as they strolled along hand in hand, his hums echoing off the shower walls and Ashton’s hands trailing over his body.

“This brings me back to when we were teens, breaking into hotel pools for midnight swims, trying to sneak backstage at concerts,” Ashton said reminiscently, his words filled with memories that only he and Luke would remember.

Luke remembered those times with a light heart and hope for the future. A small hum escaped Luke, articulation slipping past him like a soft breeze, somehow the noise was enough of a response for Ashton to continue.

“All those nights I would try to get you back before curfew, late nights and early mornings. I wouldn't trade any of the times we got in trouble for the world. Your shaking hand in mine as Liz would scold us, your cheeks heating up as Michael and Calum would tease us. Every moment with you is still with me.”

Luke opened his eyes and looked to Ashton, melting hazel and a wavering smile greeting him. Luke cupped Ashton’s cheeks, feeling the warmth of his blushing skin against his cool fingertips. The night was cold but the heat of their bodies pressed together kept Luke warm enough.

“I love you more than anything, you know that right?” Luke asked, nuzzling his nose against Ashton’s, a customary sign of affection between the two.

Luke wasn't sure when he knew Ashton was the love of his life, perhaps the day they'd met and Ashton had stood up for him at the movies so long ago. Maybe it was when Ashton made the first move and had kissed Luke with all the passion of every universe combined. Maybe it was a smaller moment, such as when Luke was able to confide in Ashton in the middle of the night about how things were changing and their futures were approaching, Luke feeling lost. Maybe it was of the smallest moments, a kiss on the cheek here or a held hand there. Whatever the moment may have been, Luke was immensely happy he had realized it.

“I know,” Ashton replied. “You're my everything and more, don't ever forget that.”

Luke let his hands drift to Ashton's shoulders, placing them delicately on his husband’s body. Ever so slowly Luke began to sway, humming their song once again; their bodies matching the rhythm of the song. Soon enough Luke had picked up the volume of his hums, twirling Ashton around in an attempt to recreate their first dance. It didn't go as planned, Ashton stumbling over his own two feet and Luke colliding even further into him if that were even humanly possible.

Ashton didn't show the effect as he quickly recovered and pulled Luke back into his arms and quickly dipped him down, picking up the lyrics from where Luke's hums had left off.

_“Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying. Boy, I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard.”_

Ashton led the dance, their twirling bodies working across the small rooftop, edge to edge. The view of the city skyline could not even be compared to the soft features of Ashton’s face, to the twinkle of light reflected in his eyes, to the way honey curls dipped into his face as the song of their wedding flowed between them.

Luke thought back to their wedding, their first dance as a married couple in particular. The wedding had been small and modest but the company they’d kept had more than compensated for the budget. It didn't matter if they had the fanciest things or the biggest venue, the people they loved most in the world were there to share in the most special of moments. Michael and Calum had quickly taken the dance floor after Luke and Ashton but Luke had barely noticed them. Ashton had always been enrapturing, he could brighten a room and call all the attention to himself just by being there. Once Luke looked at him, it was hard to look away.

The dance they shared at their wedding was unpracticed but it didn’t matter because they had merely swayed to the music, too caught up in each other to do anything else. The dance they shared now was fumbly and a little awkward but it elicited laughs and would create a beautiful new memory. Ashton held their entwined hands up high and motioned for Luke to spin around under them, Luke did so and came back to Ashton joining in to sing the last verse of the song, their voices harmonized from months of singing the song before the wedding.

_“I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we’re in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday.”_

They came to a standstill at the end of the song, content to stare at each other under the shining stars, an open sky above them and infinite universes of love between them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and lyrics used are from Lukcy by Jason Mraz  
> Find me at lashtonsillusion on tumblr


End file.
